Fast Escapes And Lucky Breaks
by Ess5iveOoh
Summary: Not because Quinn isn't scared of you like everyone else. But because Quinn sees straight through your bullshit.
1. Chapter 1

**Fast Escapes & Lucky Breaks.**

**A/N: **This is my first go at a Glee fic. If you like it, cool let me know. If not, that's cool too.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee. But I wish I owned Santana!

**Pairing: **Quinn/Santana**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>..<p>

On the outside, you make sure that every single person at McKinley High knows damn well, not to cross you. Even if you're not the Head Cheerleader, you claim your reign as Head Bitch in charge. And so with vicious words, and smart remarks, you, the girl from Lima Heights Adjacent hold tightly to your spot.

Whilst everybody is sure to steer clear of your wrath, not everybody bows down. And by not everyone, you mean Quinn Fabray._ Quinn Fucking Fabray. _

Yes, the head Cheerleader fails to bow down to your antics.

And you hate it.

Not because Quinn isn't scared of you like everyone else. But for the mere reason that unlike everybody else, Quinn sees straight through your bullshit. After all, if there is anyone who could possibly know most about you, it's bound to be Quinn Fabray.

..

Seconds after Coach Sylvester drops you to the bottom of the pyramid, you see red. Not from the crimson tracksuit she's sporting, but because you know exactly whose run their mouth.

After fleeing the office, you storm through the corridors, forcing students to part way. Glaring eyes lock onto blonde strands. Slamming the blonde girl up against the lockers, you scream, "You did this to me! You told Coach Sylvester about my summer surgery."

When Quinn slaps your hands away, and manages a laugh, you're sure that you're going to hit her.

"You have a surgery when you get your appendix out. _You_ got a _boob job_." That smart, annoying smile enrages you.

"Yep. Sure did." And that's when it happens. When your pent up frustration gets the best of you, and your palm collides with Quinn's cheek. You're almost as surprised as she is. But you don't let your guard down. Not to anyone. Ans surely not Quinn.

"You can't hit me!" Quinn spits, and you're sure you can hear the faintest hurt under the anger.

"Well sure I can," You bite back. You've crossed the line already, why not go as far as you can? "Unless you got yourself _knocked up_ again, slut."

Before you know it, Quinn has you slammed against the locker. But you take the upper hand, shoving Quinn to the floor in front of the crowd that's gathered. You make a move for her, before steps in.

"What happened to us being a family?" he shouts, baffled by the spectacle.

"Oh, please. She has a family. She's a _mother_.", whilst you try to be condescending, you, for the first time feel relief in the words. But only you know that.

"Walk away!" Quinn screams after you. "And tighten up your pony before you get to class!"

You raise your middle finger as you walk away.

..

It's during third period when you hear a knock at the classroom door. You lift your eyes from watching the pencil you're aimlessly flicking up and down. You see Mr. Schue's frantic eyes locking with yours. And it scares you instantly. You wouldn't admit it out loud. But it does.

"Excuse me. May I see Santana?" He asks the teacher.

You look to Brittany, confused. But the blonde mirrors your features, and you can feel your heart begin to race. Of course Brittany wouldn't know what he wants. She doesn't even know what time lunch is.

The teacher nods at you, and you take to your feet. Collecting your things, you strut out of the classroom, past Quinn who carefully raises her eyes to catch a curious glance of you.

Mr. Schue closes the door, but Quinn can still make out the blurry image of your body. She doesn't want to care, but somehow she just cant tear her eyes away. She watches slowly as your form slides down, out of view.

..

"What's up?" You ask curious, holding onto your books.

"Santana." begins. His voice is careful, and you hate the sound of it already. Adding Coach Sylvester approaching makes it even worse.

"Come on, I only shoved her around, it's not like she's knocked up again, sheez." You defend yourself. Because this is bullshit. Quinn should be getting in trouble as well.

"Lopez." Coach Sylvester's tone matches 's, and the fact that she refers to you by one of your actual names, tells you that something just isn't right.

"We just received a phone call." tells you. "It's your parents. Santana, there's no easy way to tell you this, but they...passed away." Mr. Schue offers you a hand of condolence, but you instinctively shove it away.

"W-what?" This can't be happening. Not to you. This doesn't happen to Santana Lopez.

"Santana, we are deeply sorry. Your brother has contacted the school. He's on the first flight back, and wants to know if you are able to collect your sister." Coach Sylvester informs you.

You can't comprehend anything. Instead you sink to the ground, clutching at your legs. Because that's what you always do when you're scared. Mr. Schue bends down to make eye contact with you, "I can take you if you'd like?"

But you stare blankly ahead, completely emotionless.

..

You decide to take your own car to pick up your sister.

Wondering just how you're going to break the news. It still hasn't sunk in yet, and already you find yourself pulling up at Lima Elementary. You look for classroom eight. See the look on Selena's face when she sees you. Ask the teacher if you can speak with your sister. You can't bring yourself to say the words. But Selena knows automatically that something is wrong. You have to tell your ten year old sister that you're parents have just passed away.

"Tana..." She treads.

"Lena." You force yourself to be strong. You have to. You're the big sister, and your brother isn't here to do the job.

"What's wrong?"Selena cuts in.

"It's Mami...and Papi. Baby, there was an accident..." You choke on the words.

"W-what? W-what happened?" Selena presses.

"Some guy collided with them." You get out between sobs. It's the first time you've cried since they told you. Selena knows you're emotional, but these soft tears only come out when something is truly wrong with you.

"Are they okay? They're okay right?" She asks hopeful. And it breaks your heart.

You can only shake your head as you embrace your shocked baby sister.

…

It's been two days since Quinn has seen you. She wanted desperately to go and see you, but decided not to. Considering your fight, and knowing that you were bound to shut her out.

"Hey Quinnie." Brittany's voice interrupts Quinn at her locker.

"Hey Brit." Quinn smiles that sincere smile.

"Have you heard from Santana, since you know?" Brittany asks her with hopeful eyes.

She did know. Mr. Schue had called a Glee Club meeting after third period, to inform everyone on what had happened to your parents. Quinn remembers Brittany beginning to sob, and Artie comforting her. She remembers feeling frozen at the thought of what you must be going through. Wishing so bad that the two of you were still close enough for her to say something.

"No. Have you?" She asks.

Brittany's head drops like a sad puppy, "No. I've tried calling her, facebooking her, everything..." Brittany says, defeated.

"Have you tried going over to her house?" Quinn suggests. Apparently Brittany hadn't tried everything.

"Do you think I should?"

Quinn takes a second to think about it. If there's anyone that you won't push away, it would be Brit. You've never been a bitch to Brittany, and Quinn knows that you don't have it in you to be mean to Brittany.

"It's worth a try?" Quinn tells her. Brittany smiles cheerfully.

"Thanks Quinnie. I'll go see her this afternoon."

"Let me know how it goes." Quinn says as Brittany makes her way to the hallway.

..

Brittany racks her knuckles against the familiar door at your house. She waits a few minutes until the door unlocks, revealing little Selena Lopez on the otherside. "Brit Brit!" Selena leaps into the blondes arms. "Hey sweetie." She caresses the young girls hair.

"She hasn't come out of her room for two days." Selena says, looking up the stairs. "We can't have the funeral until she agrees on something."

Brittany kisses Selena on the forehead, before making her way up to your room. She knocks the way she always knocks. And you know who it is without having to ask. "Go away." She hears you call through the door.

"It's me. Brittany." Brittany states, calling back. You know that already.

"Go away." You call again. This time weaker. It crushes Brittany in the inside. She had so much hope in her visit. And you never turn her down. Ever.

"Okay." Brittany mumbles back. Scuffing her feet on her way out of the house.

..

You sit on the edge of your bed, in the now permanent spot that you've molded to the shape of your ass. You're looking through your photo albums. Photos of your parents. Photos of your friends. Tears stream down your face as you look at the way your life used to be. How you used to be happy. How nothing ever hurt you. You turn the page, eyes landing on the picture of you and Quinn at cheer leading practice. You screw your eyes shut tight, before throwing the album at the wall with full force, screaming.

…

It was three days after Quinn had had her fight with you. The blonde stood at her locker, looking over the pictures on the inside of the steel door. Sighing at the cheerful picture of her and what used to be her best friend.

"Hey Quinn." Brittany's less cheerful voice spoke from behind.

"Hey Brit, what's up?"

"So I went to see Santana yesterday." Quinn doesn't like the sad tone in the blondes voice.

"And?"

"And she kicked me out. I didn't even get to see her." Brittany's on the verge of tears.

"Hey, it's okay." Quinn reaches out, "She probably just needs some space."

"But I'm her best friend. If she won't talk to me, who will she talk to?"

Quinn thinks the exact same thing. Part of her is angry that you turned Brittany away. And the other part of her is dreading what would be her next decision. "Want me to have a try?"

Brittany looks up with hopeful eyes, "Would you?"

Quinn smiles, "No harm in trying."

…

Quinn pulls up at the your house, something she hasn't done for at least a couple of months now.

Her heart races as she makes her way up to the front door, bracing herself for what may or may not happen. She knocks twice.

"If you so much as touch that door, I will slap you!" She hears your voice ring out.

But the door opens, and Quinn's eyes fall on little Selena Lopez.

"Hi." Quinn waves nervously.

"Quinn? Uh, come in." Selena looks over her shoulder weary. "She's upstairs." Selena informs her.

"Thank you."

..

Quinn knocks on your bedroom door.

"Go away." You call immediately. Quinn rolls her eyes, "It's me."

"Like I said, Go away." You tell her again. You don't want to see her. You don't want to see anyone.

But unlike Brittany, Quinn doesn't give up that easy. She turns the handle, pushing the door open.

"What are you? Stupid. I said go away." You lay in your bed, rolled to the otherside.

"I heard you." You hear her angelic voice behind you, and you cringe.

"Well then _why_ are you still here?" You don't bother moving.

"Because I care." Quinn stands at the door, clutching her hands together for some strength.

You flip in your bed, face rich with the typical Santana that Quinn is used to now. "Oh well in that case, stay." your voice drips with sarcasm.

"Santana..." Quinn starts, nearing closer to the bed.

"Don't!" You cut in. "Don't give me your pity bullshit."

"I wasn't going to." Quinn retorts, somewhat surprising to you. "I'm here, okay. For you."

"I don't need you. I don't need anyone." You huff. Because you don't. You're fine on your own. Well, that's what you keep telling yourself.

"Yes you do. Stop pushing us away. Don't push me away. Please." Quinn takes a risk, perching herself on your bed, reaching a hand out to touch yours. And you let her. You stupidly let her. And it burns. Your eyes flutter at the touch.

'_Don't cry. Don't you dare fucking cry.'_ You tell yourself, ripping your hand away, stepping out of the bed. "That's rich coming from you." You laugh cynically.

You open the door, gesturing for Quinn to leave. "Fine. But I'm not giving up that easy. I'll see you tomorrow." Quinn smiles, much to your disgust. You roll your eyes, slamming the door shut behind her.

On her way out, Quinn forces a look back to your window, catching a glance of you standing there. You know that she's probably smiling to herself, thinking that she's made some sort of progress with you. You pull your blind with force, shutting out the world, and shutting out Quinn Fabray.

...

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Worthy of continuing?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews peeps. Tried replying to them, but was being a dick. **

**E5O ;)**

* * *

><p>You sit at the end of your bed, looking at yourself in the mirror. You look like shit. You've spent the last three days, locked up in your room. Only leaving to help Marcos make the final arrangements. There's only one thing that you make sure you decide. The music. You know exactly what you want to play at your parents funeral.<p>

It's a song your mother used to sing to you and your siblings when you were little. She'd still sing it at night sometimes, when she'd walk past your door, just to check in. You swear you can still hear her at night.

You check yourself in the mirror one more time. Flattening out the tight black dress you're wearing. You grab your jacket, and head out the door to meet your brother and sister downstairs.

Marcos is waiting in his all black suit. Black shirt, black tie. And Selena has on a dress she asked you to pick out for her, with black stockings. She's holding three red roses, and hands you one with a smile. She doesn't have to say anything. None of you do. So you lock the house, and you take the front seat in Marcos' car.

The three of you pull up to the chapel, just as some guests arrive. You hate this. Hate having to talk to people. Hate hearing stupid old women you don't even know, tell you how much your sister and you resemble your mother. You don't want to be here. You just want to be back in your room, under the covers, away from the world.

Selena holds your hand on the way in. She squeezes it three times. And you know what it means. You taught her after all. You want to cry then. Because that one little action of love reminds you of your mother.

You remember when you were little, holding your mothers hand in a crowd. You'd get scared, and your mother would always squeeze your hand three times. Her way of saying, 'I Love You.' letting you know that she was there to protect you. And so as you got older, and Selena came along, you were there to protect her. You held her hand.

But here was this little girl. Holding your hand. Telling you she loved you. You had to be strong. Strong for her. Strong for yourself.

..

The three of you enter the chapel, Selena's hand still inside yours. Marcos stops to talk to some people, and the two of you stand behind him. You don't want to leave his side. You won't admit it. But you're scared. And you need him. Just like Selena needs you.

As you make your way down the aisle, you heart skips a beat. Sitting in two of the rows, is the entire Glee club. Even Berry came. And you hate her. Well at least that's what you make out. You bite on the inside of your lip to stop yourself from crying. You see Brittany for the first time since this all happened. And you swear you're going to break in two if she doesn't stop looking at you like that. So you look away. And your eyes land on Quinn's.

You wish you hadn't looked away from Brittany now. Because Quinn has that look in her eyes. That look that looks like she can read into you. That she knows that you're scared. You feel as if she's pulling you in. And you can't give into Quinn. You just can't. SO you look away again, and your eyes fall onto Coach Sylvester. You're actually quite shocked that she's here. But part of you is happy. It shows you that even some of the coldest people have hearts.

She nods at you, and you nod back before you know it. You past the people whose eyes are glued to you and your siblings. You hear the murmurs and whispers. _'Poor children' 'She looks just like Maria.' _You swear if you hear that one more time, you're going to hit someone.

You take the seat next to your cousin Maya, and Aunt Carmen. Maya links arms with yours, and rests her head on your shoulder. You feel yourself loosen up at Maya's touch. She's always been like your older sister. Even if there's only a year difference in age.

The service begins. But you block out the words spoken. You don't want to hear them. Not until Marcos stands up to give his eulogy, do you begin to face reality. He speaks about your mother, and how beautiful she was. How he'll miss her sweet voice. But how he has you. How you remind him of your mother. You've hated hearing about this. But coming from Marcos, it's different. Because he knows you. Not like those wrinkly women, who would know a fucking thing about you. He talks about your father. And how he looked up to your father. How your father did every thing and anything he could for your family.

He talks about how it's going to be hard for the three of you now. But you've been raised to be strong. After all you're a Lopez from Lima Heights Adjacent.

After Marcos finishes. He looks at you, and calls you up with a nod. You don't want to. You're eyes open up with fear.

"This is my sister, Santana. We were originally going to play this song. But, sis I was wondering if maybe you'd sing it? For me? For Mami." You want to kill him for this. If he hadn't of used Mami you would have. You don't want to do this. You don't think you can. But Marcos holds your hand. And when he squeezes it three times, you give in.

"Our mother used to sing this to us when we were little." You tell the people gathered here today.

You don't look at anybody. You can't. You shut your eyes as your cousin Maya picks up the guitar that she just so happens to have.

You start of shaky,

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
>I'd stay up and think of you<br>And I'd wish on a star  
>That somewhere you are thinking of me too <em>

_Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
>Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight<br>And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
>Then here in my room,<br>Dreaming about you and me _

_Wonder if you even see me  
>And I wonder if you know I'm there<br>If you looked in my eyes  
>Would you see what's inside?<br>Would you even care? _

_I just wanna hold you close  
>But so far, all I have are dreams of you<br>So, I wait for the day and the courage to say  
>How much I love you(Yes, I do) <em>

_I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
>Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight<br>And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
>Then here in my room,<br>Dreaming about you and me _

You end it, feeling the tears that have welled in your eyes. You don't want to look at her. But you can feel her eyes burning into your skin. You want her to stop. Stop looking at you. Stop making you feel like you're going to break. So you look at her. Your eyes catch hers of hazel. And she has tears. She's biting on the inside of her lip. She looks just as on edge as you are. You can't stand it anymore. You close your eyes, and tilt your head down as the tears slide down your cheeks.

You take your seat next to Selena, and she takes your hand immediately. You squeeze her hand three times. She says nothing. She just leans her head into your side. Burying her face into you arm.

Marcos wipes the tears from his eyes as he stands up again. "Que fue hermoso." You hear your Aunts agree next to you. Maya squeezes your thigh for comfort.

…

It's at the burial that you can feel you wall begin to drop. You've hardly cried in front of anyone. Which to most is surprising, because you're usually so emotional. But not this time. You're silent Santana. And it worries the people around you.

You stand with your brother and sister next to the plots in the ground. Both caskets lay there, ready to be lowered. You can feel all eyes on you. You wish you could just disappear.

Your Aunt Carmen begins to sing a hymn in Spanish. You and your siblings hum along. It reminds you of your mother. They begin to lower the caskets as the hymn draws to a close. You can't bear the silence.

And then you hear the shuffles of foot steps. And you dare a look to the side. There, the Glee club has gathered. The girls standing in front. The boys at the back. Your eyes lock with Mercedes as she begins to sing.

_Sorry, I never told you, all I wanted to say.  
>Now it's too late to hold you. '<br>Cause you've flown away, so far away._

You can feel your throat go dry. Then Berry starts. And usually you'd want to strangle her. But the gesture is enough to hold you back.

_Never, Had I imagined, yeah, living without your smile.  
>Feelin' and knowing you hear me.<br>It keeps me alive. Alive!_

As they all join in, you can't help but smile at the support from these people. Usually you treat them like shit. But here they all are, supporting you.

_And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven,  
>Like so many friends we've lost along the way,<br>And I know eventually we'll be together.  
>One sweet day. <em>

_Picture a little scene from Heaven._

_Darling, I never showed you.  
>Assumed you'd always be there.<br>I took your presence for granted.  
>But I always cared<br>And I miss the love we shared._

_And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven.  
>Like so many friends we've lost along the way.<br>And I know eventually we'll be together.  
>One sweet day. <em>

_Picture a little scene from Heaven._

As Puck begins to belt out, a tear falls from your eyes.

_Although, the sun will never shine the same, I'll  
>always look to a brighter day.<br>_

Then you hear her voice. And that's when it hits you the hardest. You watch as Quinn sings, so angelic it kills you.

_Yeah, Lord, I know, when I lay me down to sleep,  
>You'll always listen, as I pray!<em>

And I know you're shining down on me from Heaven,  
>Like so many friends we've lost along the way,<br>And I know eventually we'll be together.  
>One sweet day.<p>

Your brother nods at the group, thanking them. You look down as the caskets lower. They're at the bottom now. And your Aunt Carmen falls to the ground next to you. Almost pulling you down with her. You scowl at her. Because that should be you breaking down. But you can't. You can't bring yourself to do it. You can't let go.

…

You're the last one standing at the now covered graves. You've sent Selena off with Maya, because you need the time alone. People have left for the after service already. And you should probably be there to help your brother. But this is about you. You need this time. Fuck everyone else.

You stand there, holding your jacket in your hands. You should probably put it on, because it's starting to get cold. But you don't care. You want to feel the cold. You want to feel something.

You begin to shake. Biting on the inside of your lip. You bite so hard that you draw blood.

You let the tears fall, whispering "Why?" As you look down at your parents names carved in stone.

"You should put that on." You hear her voice from behind you. You'd sworn she'd already left. Not that you were looking for her or anything.

"I'm not cold." You say coldly.

"Santana it's freezing." You feel her hand on your bare arm, "You're freezing." You pull away from her.

"I said I'm not cold." You spit harshly.

She shakes her head, disappointed in you. And that pisses you off. This was your time, and she just interrupted like she matters or something.

"Santana. Please."

"Just...Leave. Me. Alone." You spell it out for her. Hitting every word. You turn to head towards Marcos car that he left for you.

"And what if I say no?" Quinn calls after you.

"Suit yourself." You call back, shoving the keys into the car door, and pulling out as fast as you can.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews/Alerts/Favs. Glad some people are liking this. ;)**

**A/N:** I wish I could speak Spanish, but I don't. So all the Spanish I use is through using Google translator. So blame them if it's wrong. ;)

* * *

><p>You wait a few moments to collect yourself before you go inside. You don't want anyone to ask you questions. You'd have gone home if you could have your way. But Marcos wants you here. And you can't leave Selena for too long. Plus Maya's here, so you're bound to score some alcohol off her.<p>

There's always been that competition between you and Maya. Not between the two of you directly, but more so from your parents. Your mother always told you to be careful of Maya. Even if she was your cousin. She was a trouble maker. Little did your mother know you were almost just as bad. But you were doing okay at school. You were going to be head cheerleader. You're grades were better than average. Thanks to copying off some people. And you had even joined the Glee club. That kept her satisfied.

Your father never really had time to notice what you were doing. He stayed at work late most nights. So you hardly saw him. You hated that.

But you love Maya. You can always count on her to help you out. You look up to her in a way. Because she doesn't give a fuck about anything. She doesn't bow down to people. She's fierce. Consequences don't phase her.

You pull your jacket on, and make your way inside.

You greet people with subtle nods. You don't want to stop and talk. You just want to find Maya and see if she has anything. You find her talking to Puckerman, and you roll your eyes at the two of them.

"Hola Prima." Maya smiles at you.

"Santana...hey..." Puck begins awkwardly, because you've just caught him trying to chat up your cousin at your parents funeral. But if you're honest, it doesn't surprise you. Maya's as much of a slut as you are, if not worse.

"Tenemos que hablar." You grab Maya's arm, pulling her away from a now guilty looking Puck. You roll your eyes as she winks at him. "Really?"

"What? He's cute." She shrugs, "Where are we going?" She asks, squirming at the death grip you have on her arm. You pull her out the back, letting go of her.

You hold your hand out to her, and she looks down at your open hand with raised brows. "What?"

"I know you have some. Give me one." You demand.

Maya looks surprised, "Really? You know Abuela is in there right. And Marcos. He'll kill you if he sees you."

You wave her off, "I don't care. Now hand them over." You demand.

"Well. Well Prima, you're more bad ass then I thought." She pulls her packet of cigarettes out and hands them over to you. You pull one out, lighting it up between your lips.

You haven't had a cigarette in a while. And it tastes good. You feel relaxed. Maya lights one with you, and takes a seat against the wall, patting the side for you.

"It'll be okay you know." She tells you.

You scoff, "That's what they all say."

"Life goes on Prima. Just make sure you're there for Selena." She nudges you.

"Since when did you care about other people?" You ask her. Because Maya hardly ever cares about other people. She's a Lopez after all.

"Hey. That kids got brains. She's going to go far." You roll your eyes at your cousin.

"And what about me?" you bite.

Maya laughs, and it almost annoys you, "Brains, not so much." You scowl at her, before she careses your cheek, "You have talent. Use it." You smile inwardly. Maya's never complemented you on your talent before.

"I have a bottle of vodka in the car, if you're up for it?" Maya suggests. You should probably say no. But you don't. You don't care if you get caught. Who's here to tell you what to do anymore? You smile wickedly, like the Santana that everyone is used to.

"Do you really have to ask?" You say fiercely.

"That's what I like to hear." Maya grins wickedly. She tells you to stay put while she's gone. You know that this isn't the time or place to be drinking. But what are you going to do? Sit around and mourn? That's not you.

…

You've been outside with Maya for at least half an hour now, smoking and downing as many shots as you can. You've past the point of caring what Marcos will say. You're sure that you can act sober enough to make it to the car. You'll blame the smell of smoke on Maya.

You hear the door open to the outside, and you sit up straight, hiding your smoke. You're afraid that it will be one of your Aunts. But it's just Brittany. Sweet, sweet Brittany.

"Santana." She almost questions your name. And you giggle.

"Hey Britt Britt." You pat the spot next to you, taking another puff.

"Since when did you smoke?" Brittany frowns at you.

"I'm just having a couple. Stress relief." You tell her. But she scrunches her nose up at the smell. And it's so cute that her disappointment in you doesn't hurt you.

"And drinking?" Brittany notices the bottle of vodka.

"And that." You slur, "Want some?" You swing the bottle in the air, almost spilling it.

"No thank you." She says, nearing closer to you with her sad face.

"What's up Britt Britt?" She looks uncomfortable. She's never uncomfortable around you.

"We haven't hugged yet." Brittany mumbles. Maya snorts with laughter next to you. You instinctively shove her. No one makes fun of Brittany. At least not around you. Maya frowns at you, but lets it go.

"Aww. Here." You struggle to get up, feeling the impact of the shots.

You drape your arms over her shoulders, and you feel her circle her arms around your waist. It feels good. You've always liked Brittany's hugs. "You don't smell like Santana." You can feel her pout against your cheek.

"Awww, isn't that cute." Maya mocks, and you glare at her to shut her the fuck up. Because this is Brittany. No one understands your relationship. You love each other.

"I miss you." Brittany whispers.

"Uh Britt, I haven't gone anywhere?" You ask confused, trying your best not to laugh. The alcohol starting to kick in.

"But you smell different." Brittany sulks. You roll your eyes at her. And she catches you. You see the hurt in her eyes, and before you know it, she's run off.

You feel like a dick. You never roll your eyes at Brittany. You only roll your eyes at people you think are ridiculous. And now Brittany thinks that you think she's ridiculous.

"What was that?" Maya laughs.

"Shut up. And give me that." You rip the bottle from her hand, downing as much as you can before it burns.

…

You slump against the wall outside, flicking the ash aimlessly from the burning cigarette in your hand. The two of you have almost drank a half bottle of vodka together. And your heads beginning to spin.

The back door swings open again, but you don't bother looking up to see who it is. You couldn't care less anymore.

"There you are!" You roll your eyes at the voice. She's the last person you want to see right now.

"Fuck off Fabray." You deadpan. Not bothering to acknowledge her with a look.

"No. I will not _fuck off_. Poor Brittany just took off in tears. You want to explain to me why?" Quinn's standing there with her hands on her hips, acting all high and fucking mighty.

"No. Not really." You mumble, taking another drag of the cigarette in your hand.

"What the hell is that?" Quinn's voice shrieks a pitch higher.

"Uh...a cigarette." you slur, your head bobbing up and down.

"Oh my god. You're drunk." Quinn's lips drip with laughter. And the not the cheerful type.

"Ten points for you." You clap sarcastically, eyes falling into a glare.

"For God-sake Santana. I understand you're hurting-"

"Save the sermon Padre! You don't understand shit about what I'm going through, okay?"

Quinn doesn't respond. She holds her head to the side, biting on the inside of her cheek, before looking back at you with that desperate look that kills you every time. "I know what it's like to lose someone. I gave up my fucking daughter." And with that. She storms off. Leaving you wishing that you had got the last word. You hate fighting with Quinn, because no matter what, she always leaves you feeling like you should have said more.

"Whoa. What was that about?" Maya drags herself to her feet, swaying to find balance.

"Nothing." You mumble. Because that's what it is now. Nothing.

"Really, cause it seemed pretty heated between the two of you. What's her name again, Q?"

"Quinn." You answer bluntly.

"Right. Pretty girl." Maya shrugs, offering a hand to you.

The prettiest girl you've ever known.

_You were six when you first met Quinn Fabray. She was your savior. _

_You were six when you also met Noah Puckerman. When he decided to shove you into a pile of mud, you completely lost it. Standing up with your little clenched fists, you tapped a laughing Puck on the shoulder, and when he turned around, you wound your fist back, and clocked him upside the head. Smiling to yourself proudly when he cried out in pain._

_She took your hand before the teacher could realize what had happened, and dragged you off to the girls bathroom. You didn't even know her name then. _

"_You shouldn't hit people." She told you. You decided not to argue back. "Get some toilet paper." She told you again._

_You raised your little eyebrow at her, "Why?"_

"_So I can wet it, and wipe off the mud on your face. Silly." You didn't understand then why she was being nice to you. No one was ever nice to you. Except your family, and even then, most of your older cousins picked on you. Most likely the reason as to why you've always been so defensive. _

_You did as she said, because it was all to unfamiliar for you. You didn't understand the meaning of friendship back then. _

_She wet the ball of paper that you had rolled out of the dispenser. She laughed at the amount you grabbed, and you couldn't help but smile at how pretty her laugh was._

_She wiped your face clean, and you kept your eyes closed until she was done. _

"_Wow. You're really pretty." She said once your face was clean. You opened your eyes then, smiling back at the way she was smiling at you. _

"_So are you." You replied. Because she was. She had the most prettiest eyes you'd ever seen. And blonde hair, the shade of gold. _

"_Santana Lopez!" Your eyes widened at the sound of the teacher calling your name. _

"_She's in there." You heard the annoying voice of Rachel Berry, telling on you. Reminding yourself that you would dislike her from then on for ratting you out._

_The toilet door swung open, revealing your teacher, with a crying Noah Puckerman next to her, and a cautious Rachel Berry in the background. You glared at her as best you could, until the teacher stood in the way. "Santana, did you hit Noah Puckerman?" the teacher asked. _

"_It wasn't her fault." The girl interrupted. You looked to her her confused._

"_Thank you for your input Quinn, but I was asking Santana. Santana?" _

_Her name was Quinn. You'd forever remember that name. And remember that you would now always like Quinn. _

"_Yes." You dipped your head. "But he pushed me into the mud first!" You argued. You didn't notice then the way Quinn smiled at your little outburst. _

"_Okay. Thank you for owning up to it Santana. I appreciate that. But the two of you will spend lunchtime inside tomorrow. Understood?" You nodded, scowling at Puck after the teacher had left. _

_You laughed when Puck ran away scared. _

"_You really shouldn't hit people, Santana." Quinn told you as she walked away with a smile. And you smiled, at the way your name sounded when Quinn said it. _

…


End file.
